2011-07-23 - Power Training
Several days after their first training session, Adam has arranged a little something special for his new pupil. So he's been in the junk yard outside New York playing with the junk, piling it and stacking it. He's even brought in a derelict barge much like the one from the bridge, and set it up like a huge set of weights. Now all he has to do, is summon his charge. He focuses inward, seeking that magical link. ' Come to me...' He mutters, those words echoing out through the air, and carrying all the way to the ears of a certain young man. Connor Kent looks up from the book he is reading in the library, moving a hand to adjust his glasses atop the bridge of his nose. Yes, he picked them up this summer, so people can tease him his senior year. He frowns a bit, but can feel that...pull. How strange. He soon puts the book away, and smiles at the geeky looking library lady, before heading outside. He only takes him a few moments to head back to the hotel he stays at for now with Terra Black to change. He is then flying at a high speed toward the edges of New York City, and to Black Adam. Black Adam is content to wait for the young man. He knows his message was heard, such is the power of the gods. So now he waits. Superboy finally arrives, his visor sunglasses in place over his eyes. He hovers above you, frowning slightly. "We need to get you a phone." Yep, that's his answer to the very creepy situation. He soon lowers himself, feet settling on the ground. "What's going on?" Black Adam smiles, and looks up at you. "Training.. you handled round one of the unarmed combat well enough. Time for you to join the ranks of the big boys." He says and steps well back. "Summon it.." He tells you. He's ready for the drain this time, but it never gets easy. "Geez, so bossy." But Superboy doesn't disobey either. "Black Adam!" He stands there, his feet braced for the lightning strike. This time, he isn't knocked several feet back, he is just rocked hard. He shakes his head as it is cloudy a moment with power, and looks down at himself as his uniform turns jet black, his leather jacket disappears, his looks through yellow tinted instead of red tinted sunglass visors, and the S on his chest gains a yellow lightning bolt through it. His hands form into fists, looking at the now jet black fingerless gloves on his hands. Superboy doubts he will ever get used to this power surge, and honestly, he isn't so sure he wants to. Black Adam nods, watching the strike, and the change in costume for the aftermath. "Very good. Let's get started shall we?" He says, fighting not to stagger has half his essence is gone. "I want you to lift a car. That one will do." He says motioning to a car set aside just for the purpose. "Feel the difference.. see how much easier it is to move with the added power." It's easy even without the new powers, but Superboy gets the point and doesn't complain. He walks over, lifting it with his powers. He just has ahold of the edge, and it doesn't tilt or move in a manner of someone lifting with their strength. No, he's using his tactile telekinesis. Maybe he does miss the point, or hasn't figured how to so easily turn it 'off'. Black Adam walks up, and boost or no boost, slaps you in the back of the head. "With your muscle Boy, your meta powers do not factor into your control of my power. Get it right!" He says. And... this time.. his slap doesn't hurt you. But it does hurt him, as he shakes his hand after the slap. "Hey!" It didn't hurt, but it causes Superboy to grumble. Matrix does that to him. Superboy raises his free hand to rub the back of his head, not because it hurts, but out of habit from how many times Matrix does do it, and it does hurt. "Kay, kay, calm down." You can see him concentrate, and it takes a few moments, but suddenly the car starts to tip, "Hey!" He floats up to try and hold it off the ground, "Why is it doing that?" It's called gravity, but give the Kid a moment, he will figure it out. And after a few moments of pause, he says, "Oh, duh." Special moment. But then it hits him, "I'm holding a car up without using my tactile telekinesis!" He sounds very excited about this. Black Adam smiles. He can see the pride there, telling him the boy doesn't rely on his own powers normally. For feats of strength he relies on his meta powers. Good to know. "Good now carry it over and lay it on that pile. "He tells him, motioning toward the barge stacked high with junked cars. There are easily forty cars or more on it. "Lift it." He tells you, motioning at the huge stack, spread across fourty feet of steel garbage barge. Superboy does as instructed, and the kid can now lift about 200+ tons. He lowers to the ground and appears thoughtful, but nods. He walks around the thing to try and figure out how to get under the thing or lift it! With tactile telekinesis it isn't that difficult, no need to be under it after all. But with regular strength? Still, he tries this at a new angle. He moves up to one side of it and starts to work at lift it, so he can work it up and work at getting a better grip on the thing further on its underside if he can. Black Adam rolls his eyes. "You are stronger than nearly any living thing on the planet. You are equally invulnerable. Dig under the barge and come up under it. You don't need to be subtle. You have the power to be direct." He says. Lift it.. it's full of screaming people, they all need your help. Let's go hero." Superboy actually grins, "Sure." His sunglasses are set atop his head for a moment and red lasers come out of his eyes and start a hole in the earth a bit. The sunglass visors are replaced and Superboy lifts his feet off the ground and goes hands first toward that little bit of loosened earth to brust through it, and get under the barge. He then grunts a bit as he lifts it up, but he soon lifts it up over his head, and starts...laughing. The Kid is a bit on a power high, but he's smiling and happy. "Amazing!" He likes the power, even if he doesn't automoatically become dependent on it. The steel creaks and groans in protest, but it holds. "Fly, lift it high and clear of the lava. And before you ask.. yes.. you can swim through molten steel and rock as if it were clear blue water." Superboy grins and lifts higher up, coming off the ground and out of the hole he popped out of. His eyes are wide behind the yellow colored visor sunglasses, and he can't stop grinning. But he lifts it up as he floats in the air, a good fifty or so feet off the ground. "To be able to do this? It's amazing! What I could do with this power." He then laughs at himself, "Now to figure out how to set it back down without rocking it right to its side!" Black Adam nods. "Land! When you touch down, drive yourself ito the ground like a rail spike under a hammer. Holes can be filled in after. Don't worry yourself about a bit of collateral damage. Especially if it can be easily repaired with a bit of loose soil." Superboy soon drives himself down, a bit too hard actually. And ends up losing his grip on the barg and has to dig his way out. He coughs and spits out dirt. "Yes, that's going to take a bit of practice." He then reaches up to refix his comlink into his ear, checking it for damage. That is when he hears something on it. He frowns. "I'm sorry, but can we finish this later? Somethings going on with my team and I really have to report to duty." He doesn't wait, he calls out your name and as the lightning strikes him, he appears normal again and lifts into the air once more. All the dirt that was there before? Has been removed somehow. "I'm /really/ sorry about this, I'll make it up to you!" Category:Logs